


Coconut milk

by gambas_droobles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, M/M, Misunderstanding, Unbeta'd, althought the last two could be interpreted as whatever, engagement but that's a spoiler, implied Kozume Kenma/Hinata Shouyou, implied Tsukkishima Kei/Kageyama Tobio, implied/ mentioned Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji, might be slightly ooc idk, this was supposed to be a 1k angst fic but i'm weak, turned out much fluffier than intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambas_droobles/pseuds/gambas_droobles
Summary: Yaku's worried about Kuroo growing distant from him.But everything turnes out fine.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Coconut milk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic published here that i didn't just translate. So please be kind,,  
>   
> I really-really do love KuroYaku and I read all the other fics for them before writing this. I actually got an idea for a super long ass fic on KuroYaku with a few background relationships, but i need to finish writing it before even posting the first chapter lol  
>   
> So if you want to talk about KuroYaku and help me with that fic you can come and scream at me on tumblr or twt (i'll include links in the end)

They were closing up to their sixth year anniversary, everything was fine, amazing even, up until two months ago. Yaku hadn’t noticed it at first, but there definitely was a shift in their relationship. It did start with small things: Kuro taking a little longer to answer his texts, Kuro coming home a little later than usual, Kuro getting lost in thought a little more, Kuro going out with his friends to unspecified locations a little more often, Kuro forgetting to get the milk even though Yaku had texted him in advance asking to get him the coconut milk this time. 

But then he was sitting at their kitchen alone, waiting for Kuro at an unusually late hour, drinking tea, because they were out of milk, and realizing all the little things that had changed lately. Did Kuro suddenly stop caring? Well, it wasn’t anything major, right? Just a few small things here and there. Maybe it’ll pass with time.

But no amount of convincing himself stopped the ugly feeling in the pit of Yaku’s stomach from rising up and biting him from the inside. Morisuke scowled at his cup of tea, pretending that it was his drink’s fault that he felt this way. There was a reason he only drank milk before bed, so maybe this was it. He stood up and poured out the offensive liquid into the sink, leaving the cup inside. Yaku stood glaring daggers at the sink for some more time trying to fight down the ugly feeling and calm down. 

It didn’t help, and the fact that Kuro still wasn’t home worsened everything. Yaku stormed into their room, slamming the door and, for a moment, even considered closing it so Kuro was forced to sleep on the couch. Maybe that way he’d realize that something’s wrong and stop this horrible-horrible feeling from spreading all over Yaku’s insides. But that would also mean Yaku won’t know at what exact time Kuro got home. So Morisuke left the door open.

After climbing into their bed, he buried himself into their comforter as deep as he could, and stayed there unmoving. Hoping he wouldn’t have to wait for Kuro for much longer, that everything that happened was just in his head and, in reality, everything was fine. Maybe Kuro just got a new hard (*interesting* Tetsu’s voice corrected in his head and Yaku couldn’t stop the small smile from appearing on his face) equation that he was so focused on finding a solution to and that’s the reason he’s been so distant lately. Hell, maybe that’s the reason he was late right now. Tetsuro just lost time trying to find a solution to this new problem. 

Yes, that’s a much nicer thing to think about. Kuro wasn’t growing distant from Yaku, he was just invested into this new problem like he used to get invested in volleyball when they were still in high school. Tetsu would forget to do simple things and maybe even skip a meal, trying to work out a new strategy for their team or to learn a new move, trying to break it down and master it. Yaku would have to make sure Kuro didn’t forget to take time to rest and eat properly when that happened. And even thought at time Morisuke would have made a great deal out of, complaining and scolding Tetsuro, he didn’t really mind taking the extra care after his captain.

Yaku fell asleep buried deep into the warmth of their bed and the warmth of those memories. 

Kuro came back home at 00:34AM. (Tetsuro closed the door with a quiet crack, but Morisuke still heard it and opened his eyes to glare at the time). 

Yaku, bundles up in the comforter, moved to the other side of the bed. Leaving Kuro’s part of the bed naked and cold. 

He fell back asleep only after feeling the dip on the other side of the bed settle and hearing a small sigh. 

He woke up alone. 

It’s not like this was a new thing, but it definitely did not help him with the ugly feeling. Kuro always was an early riser, so Yaku had no real reason to be mad at him, but he was. And Mori didn’t feel like fighting his anger and allowed himself to slam the door into the bathroom, letting Kuro know that he was in a bad mood. 

When Yaku finally entered their kitchen, already dressed and with a deep scowl, the first thing he noticed was the carton of milk on the table. 

Coconut. 

Ok, Kuro remembered about it, but that didn’t stop Yaku from glaring at his partner. The other man was standing at the counter, a mug in his hands (filled with black coffee and two tea spoons of sugar, just how Kuro liked his morning coffee Yaku’s brain supplied and he had to angrily shove that into the back of his head). Tetsurou sipped on his drink, not averting his gaze from Morisuke, looking for something in him, trying to understand what’s wrong, probably. Mori just deepened his scowl, letting the ‘I’m upset with you’ be written all over him so that Tetsu would get it. The other man just raised both his brows in question. 

Once upon a time, Yaku would let his anger boil out into an arguement. He would’ve accused Kuro of something, anything, probably making huge wrong assumptions and not letting the other put a word in before he’s done. Maybe he would even throw hands and brake something if he really felt like it. He would finish his accusing rant with a cold statement and walk away. Or stay and have a long arguement until one of them gave in and used physical contact (sometimes a hug, sometimes they would start making out) to stop the arguement and ground each other back to reality.

But this time Yaku just sighed and moved into the kitchen to fetch his coffee (but first he’s going to have a glass of milk). 

“Ok, i get it, you’re mad with me” Kuro suddenly broke the silence and Yaku, startled, spilled a little bit of his milk. 

“Is that so?” he answered coldly, trying not to look at Kuro. 

“Oh, c’mon,” the other sighed, “At least tell me why?” and after a small pause “Is it because I came back late yesterday?”

“You didn’t come back yesterday” Yaku said it as if it was a well known fact (which it was, supposedly, in his head) “You came back today”

“You weren’t sleeping?”

Yaku stayed silent at that, pointedly drinking his milk and not looking at Kuro. 

The taller man stood up from the counter and made his way to right in front of the blond. Yaku quickly looked away, turning his head slightly. And then, for the emphasis, he put his glass down with a loud ‘thud’. 

“Kitten~” Kuroo leaned over the table and was right in Yaku’s face. Morisuke couldn’t evade eye contact any more and pointedly stared daggers at Tetsuro. “Ok, I’m sorry it took me so long to get back. But it also wasn’t the latest I came back home! Remember that time when Kenma-“

“That time with Kenma I knew where you were!” Yaku couldn’t help but raise his voice. “That time I knew that you would come home late, I knew that you were with Kenma, helping him. This time I didn’t know anything, hell, you haven’t been telling me where to you disappeared for the past two months! Maybe even longer! How am I supposed to be sure you’re acrtually planning to come back home this time? Huh, Tetsu?” 

Okay, so maybe Yaku won’t escape the arguement this time, but it’s not like he can hide the bitter feeling inside of him any longer. He is upset, mad and scared. He-

He is scared. 

He is scared to lose Tetsurou. 

He is scared they’re falling apart. 

And it makes him so fucking mad, he can’t hold it in any longer. 

There are angry tears burning at the corners of his eyes and he tries, really tries, not to break down crying. Not here, not with the possibility of Tetsu no longer caring. 

But the other’s face is just surprised. Looking deeper into Kuro’s eyes, Yaku can see pain and regret and suddenly, he doesn’t understand what’s going on. Is Tetsurou pittying him? Yaku won’t stand this. 

But before he can get another word in, there are warm hands on his face. The mug of black coffee with two sugars long since abanded at the counter. Tetsurou’s face is just millimeters away from his own, so close that all Morisuke can look at are those deep crimson eyes. 

Mori’s tears finally burst out and then he’s sobbing. 

He can’t lose Tetsu. Not like this. Not after they’ve been together for so long. 

“I’m so sorry” Kuro whispers, and Yaku probably wouldn’t have heard it if they weren’t so close. 

And, suddenly, Kuro’s also crying.

“I’m so sorry” the other repeats louder and Morisuke is confused at what’s Kuro sorry for. 

He doesn’t get to ask his question, because suddenly there are lips on his own. And now Tetsu’s covering his face with small, chaste kisses, whispering sorry over and over again. Each time softer then the previous. 

Yaku is too stunned by this development to do anything, react anyhow. So he just lets his tears escape his eyes and he lets Kuro kiss them away. 

“I didn’t mean it to look that way” Kuro says finally pulling just a few inches away from Yaku’s face, “I’m so sorry I made you worry and think such a horrible thing.” 

Well, that explains what’s he’s so sorry for and, Morisuke realizes, that his tears stopped (there are two more strained tears escaping Tetsurou’s eyes and then he looks like he can continue talking). But it just leaves Yaku with more questions. He searches the other’s face for more answers and it’s as if Kuro can tell, because he continues. 

“I- I swear to God, I’m not leaving you, not ever. You won’t get rid of me, kitten.” Yaku lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and Kuro moves their foreheads together, not letting go of Yaku’s face this whole time. “Yesterday I was actually preparing something with Bokuto. It was supposed to be a surprise for you, so I avoided mentioning it. But then we needed some help, so I called Tsukishima and Akaashi said it was a bad idea. But he still helped us. Then I remembered that we were out of milk, suddenly. And it was late. And you never go to bed without having a glass of milk first. So I left everyone and looked for the closest 24/7 convinience store that had coconut milk. Then I got home, but you were already asleep, which was weird, because i checked and we didn’t have milk, but there was a cup in the sink. So I didn’t really understand what happened. And then you were all bundled up on one side of the bed and I thought that it was my punishment for forgetting the milk and being this late… I’m so sorry, Mori, I didn’t even realize that I made you worry so much,”

“Wait, what were you doing with Bokuto?”

Kuro blushes at that and moves away, taking with him one of his hands to scratch on the back of his neck. 

“Well, actually, it’s a kinda big project. We started sometime last month and there still are a few things w- I didn’t finish,” Tetsu then took his second hand away to hide his blushing face in them. With his elbows on the table and bend forward in Yaku’s direction, Kuro grunted loudly. 

“What is this project that you just forget about me like that?”

“I don’t forget about you!” Kuro flew back into Yaku’s face, again, searching for something there. Yaku didn’t understand what he wanted to find so he just raised a sceptical eyebrow. “Oh my God, Yakkun… Would you wait until I’m done and then I’m going to show it to you?” 

“You won’t keep any more secrets from me?” Morisuke probed. 

“No!” Kuro answered a little too loud and too quick and then blushed at his own reaction, “I mean, no, I won’t keep anything from you anymore. I have to go to work now, but after that I’m going back to Bokuto’s and Tsukishima supposed to join us and bring Kageyama to also help. And I will do everything to make sure that we finish today, so i can finally show you the big surprise!” 

Yaku smiles at Tetsu and kisses him on the nose.

“You better do.” 

It took Kuro exactly one more evening to finish this big secret project of his. And it was probably all planned ahead, because the next day is Saturday, and both of them are free, and Kuro takes him on a fancy date. They celebrate their anniversary a little bit early, since it falls on the next wednesday and they both have work, so Kuro and Yaku settle on celebrating the weekend before. 

After the dinner, Kuro takes him out for a walk and insists that they go to the park that was near Yaku's first apartment. Yaku remembers that Tsukishima lives somewhere near there, but doesn’t give it much thought as he watches his boyfriend bend down to a stray kitten and feed it from his hand. 

“Is there somewhere special we’re going or did you just feel nostalgic?” Yaku asks as he sits down next to Kuro and strokes the kitten behind it's ear. 

“Well, since you ask, it’s both, but if i tell you, it won’t be a surprise any more, so you have to trust me on this.” 

Yaku scoffs. “You already know I trust you with everything.” 

Kuro smirks, side-glancing at his boyfriend and then standing up. 

“We should go now” the taller man informs him and starts forward. Yaku follows suit and the kitten is running after them. 

“Wait a second,” Morisuke bends down and picks up the little cat. It purrs happily in his arms and then Mori turns back to his boyfriend lightly petting the small creature. “Ok, now we can go”

There’s a weird look on Kuro’s face and Morisuke tries not to look at it too much, because he’s afraid he won’t be able to handle all those feelings that come with it. 

They walk for 10 more minutes, until Kuro stops two meters away from a fenced volleyball court. Yaku raises one sceptical brow at him. 

“A volleyball court, really?”

“What’s wrong with it!” Kuro defends himself smirking, “The place we first met~”

“Oh my god, Tetsu, I swear, if you continue this cheesiness-“

“Relax, relax, I’ll stop,” Kuro’s smirking wider now, “Well, at least for now. Now let’s go and I’ll show you my big secret project!”

“It’s here?” Yaku can’t stop the surprise from showing on his face. He should have expected this. No wonder Kuro took them here. He probably had all of this planned ahead. 

“Yep” Kuro makes the ‘p’ sound pop at the end as he pulls the fence open and holds it for Yaku, “Now come in.” 

Yaku obeys and, suddenly, he’s surrounded with many balloons and some volleyballs laying around. At a second glance, he realizes that they’re actually assembled into a pattern (of words) on the floor of the court. 

Will you marry me? 

It lies right before his eyes and Yaku has to crunch down to let the kitten out of his arms. And then stands back up, bringing one hand to cover the lower half of his shocked face. Then, simigly out of nowhere, there’s soft music playing and Morisuke is once again looking over the balloon-covered court. After another moment he turns around and what he sees actually makes his heart almost flip out of his throat. (It was beating very fast).

Kuroo is standing on one knee, looking at Yaku with eyes full of love and adoration, and honestly, Morisuke can’t take this much more-

“Yaku Morisuke,” Kuroo starts and the blond just stares at him waiting for what’s about to happen. Tetsu takes another deep breath and then-

“Yaku Morisuke, I actually don’t like your second name.”

and- whAT?

Yaku says as much. 

Kuro blushes, but continues. 

“I know you also hate it when i call you Yakkun, so I thought about it and came with the perfect solution.” Yaku wonders for a second why he loves this idiot so much. But then he watches the said idiot fish a velvet box out of his pocket and: “Yaku Morisuke, will you marry me? And give me the honor of giving you my second name?” 

Yaku swears under his breath and then lets out a deep breath. 

“Yes, you dumbass, I will marry you” 

Kuroo jumps up flinging himself at Yaku and then they’re hugging. Morisuke can hear excited cheers from behind them, but he can’t really concentrate on those as he lets Kuroo (and oh my god, he’s also going to be a Kuro soon) slip the ring on his finger. Mori doesn’t wait any extra seconds as he pulls Tetsu down so they could share a kiss. He can feel them both smiling into it, but he can’t even be annoyed by all this cheesiness, because yesterday he was so afraid of losing the person he loved the most and now he gets a promise of them spending the rest of their lives together. 

Morisuke just can’t be happier. 

But then he remembers something and pushes Tetsurou a little bit away to look him in the eye. 

“Did you just propose to me with that stupid line about changing my last name?” 

Tetsu is just grinning at him, and really, what did Morisuke expect? 

“Oh my God, you’re such an idiot, I cannot believe I’m going to marry you.” 

“Shit, kitten, we’re going to get married!”

And now they’re both grinning again, but then there’s a hand on Kuro’s shoulder and an excited Bokuto appears seemingly out of nowhere. Yaku isn't even surprised at this point. Then he notices everyone standing behind and is actually (a little bit!) surprised. He glances at Tetsurou, eyes wide with shock, but his fiancé (oh dear lord, Tetsu was actually his fiancé now, wasn't he?) is just stupidly grinning. 

“Surprise!” Bokuto probs instead and then he vaguely gestures around the court “Kuro was planning this for two months now, Yakkun! He got so determined to propose to you, but couldn't figure out how! He threw so many of my amazing ideas out the window, and I mean! Who out of the two of us is married, right? But then Kuro got this idea that it's all thanks to Keiji, so-”

“That's enough, Kou,” Akaashi came in as if on cue, “Our congratulations on the engagement.” And then they both bowed slightly, although it would be more accurate to say that Akaashi bowed and then just pulled Bokuto down with him by the collar. 

“Thank you,” Yaku answered politely and really, Tetsurou was planning this for two months? Not that he had any expectations, but Yaku’s pretty sure Kuro can do much more in two months then just a bunch of balloons. 

Kuro stepped to Yaku’s side and wrapped his hand around the smaller man’s waist, so now they both were facing the small crowd of their friends that gathered there. And really, the Bokutos Yaku could have expected, but a crying Hinata on Kenma’s shoulder, tired looking Tsukkishima and Kageyama? Yaku didn't even consider those four (the Karasuno trio for obvious reasons and he didn't think that Kenma would even consider leaving his house for Kuro). No matter, he still smiled and bowed at them as a few more congratulations flew their way. Then a loud meow at his feet made Morisuke look down and he suddenly remembered the kitten. 

Yaku guesses that he and Kuro’s family has grown a little now that they're definitely taking this kitten home. And they're circle of close friends just turned out to be a bit bigger than he expected, too. 

It's not like Morisuke was complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> ok, i might consider making this a series and writing the get-together or engagement fics for other pairs, but also idk 
> 
> do tell me of my mistakes, i'll make sure not to make them again in the future.. (also i'm bilingual so i mess up a lot of grammar for russian and english and the commas might be out of place, i'm sorry, i know about that part)
> 
> pls, come yell at me about HQ rare ships (especially KuroYaku) on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/australia0101) (@australia0101)  
> and/or @gambas_fake on   
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/gambas_fake)


End file.
